


Assbutt

by kelsdiane



Series: A Very Destiel Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsdiane/pseuds/kelsdiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean gets Castiel a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assbutt

“Good morning, angel.” Dean mumbles against Cas’ neck. He nuzzles his head in the crease between Cas’ neck and shoulder and begins kissing him slowly as he begins to stir. His arms are wrapped tightly around Cas, embracing his warmth. 

“Deaaaaaan.” Cas groans, rolling over so that he is nestled against Dean’s chest. He breathes in Dean as he scoots close enough so every inch of him is pressed up against his warm boyfriend. 

Dean chuckles and kisses the top of Cas’ head. “Come on, angel, I want you to open your presents.” 

Cas groans louder, “What time is it? Where’s Sam?”

“I told you, Sam and your hellion of a brother will be here in time for lunch. And,” he leans over to glance at the clock on the nightstand, “It’s currently 4:56 a.m.” 

Cas’ head shoots up and his electric blue eyes meet Dean’s soft, green ones. “It’s what?!” Cas’ hair is sticking up in every direction and Dean can’t help but laugh at the look on Cas’ face. It’s a mix of wonder and complete and utter disbelief.

“It is 4:56, well 57 now.” He smiles wide and kisses Cas’ forehead. “Now let’s go open presents!” Dean jumps up, running towards their living room.

“It’s so cold!” Cas cries, hopping up and putting his bee pajamas back on (Dean had been sweet enough to disrobe him the night before and give Cas an early Christmas present. P.S: Cas loved it).

Cas shuffles to the living room, grumbling the entire way. When he finally makes the 5 foot journey (apartment life is great, by the way), he is greeted by Dean, now sporting not only his Christmas boxers, but also a Santa hat. He has his arms spread out, displaying the many gifts piled up on the floor, all sporting wrapping paper that had little kittens with Santa hats on and the phrase “Meowy Christmas”. 

“Look at the little kittens!” Cas practically squeals as he prances towards Dean and hugs him. 

“I swear sometimes you’re a five year old girl, babe.” Dean mutters as Cas lets go and sits on the floor, criss cross waiting for his gifts. 

Cas’ eyes twinkle in the Christmas lights and Dean can’t help but stare for a few seconds. 

“Have I ever told you that I am the luckiest man alive? You are too perfect for words.” Dean sits next to Cas and wraps his arm our Cas’ shoulders. “And that thing you did with your tongue last night, let me just tell yo-“  
“Deaaaan” Cas whines, “I want my Christmas presents” He flashes his teeth at Dean and kisses his nose softly, “Please.”

Dean sighs, “Fine, I see where your priorities are.” He rolls his eyes and hands Cas a small box and he immediately demolishes the wrapping paper, throwing the shreds to the side. 

Cas opens the box and pulls out a ball of yarn and “A cat toy?” Cas tilts his head in confusion and start flinging the feather ridden toy around a few times. 

“Just open the next gift, angel.” Dean smiles and scoots over a present that’s tall and thin. 

A few seconds of wrapping paper murder later, Cas sits in front of a cat tower complete with a scratching post. 

Cas’ eyebrows furrow together and a look of recognition begins forming on his face. He turns to Dean, his eyes becoming glossy. “Dean, did you-“ 

“Oh, I did.” Dean smiles and reaches around himself to the box he was hiding. He turns back around, holding a small, black kitten with a single white spot on her left paw. 

Cas immediately begins sobbing, “Deaheaheaheaaaan, I lohooohooove yooou.” He attacks Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck (making sure not to squish his new kitty of course) and sobs into his neck. 

He shifts back, keeping his arms around Dean’s neck and presses his lips against Dean’s. He smiles into the kiss before ending the kiss and pressing his forehead against Dean’s. 

“I can not tell you how much I love you right now. You are absolute perfection, Dean Winchester.” Cas straightens himself up, sniffs and wipes his eyes, “Now you, little nugget,” he lowers his head to the kitten, “I can already tell I love you too.” He takes the kitten from Dean and begins rubbing it against his face and meowing. 

“Sometimes I worry about you, angel.” Dean smiles and kisses Cas’ cheek and their new kitten. “Well… the attention was good while it lasted.” Dean laughs and begins picking up all the wrapping paper while Cas continues to meow at the kitten. 

Later while Dean, Cas, and their newly named kitten, Assbutt, are laying on the couch, cuddling and drinking hot chocolate by the fire, Dean realizes that he has never been happier. 

"Happy Christmas, angel."


End file.
